


Soon You'll Get Better (or not)

by koogeyamaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogeyamaa/pseuds/koogeyamaa
Summary: “No. You promised me you’ll get better, Bi. Why are you leaving me?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Soon You'll Get Better (or not)

> Kei, kok jelek amat mukanya? Gausah khawatir, aku pasti sembuh! Janji deh!

Seseorang pernah berkata, bahwa rumah sakit layaknya tempat harapan ditautkan dan juga jurang terdalam dimana rongsokan pengharapan yang kandas jatuh berserakan di dasarnya. Tsukishima Kei tidak pernah kabur, tidak. Tapi saat ini, rumah sakit adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin didatanginya.

Tsukishima masih termangu bisu, lidahnya seakan terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Bising di telinganya tak kunjung hilang, seakan menolak membiarkan empunya tenggelam dalam penyangkalan. Presensinya seakan hanya menyesakkan ruangan A2103 tempat kekasihnya dirawat selama setahun belakangan, tempat yang sekarang ramai akan tangis dan luka yang terpatri di wajah para pengunjung kamar.

 _No._ _This is not happening. You promised me you'll get better. Not_ **_this._**

Kageyama pernah berjanji, bahwa kematian tidak akan menjadi akhirnya. Bahwa jantung milik Kageyama akan terus mengerahkan upaya terkuatnya untuk terus berdetak. Untuknya. Untuk Tsukishima Kei.

Lalu, kericuhan yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya, hanya sekedar sandiwara belaka, kan? Sebuah lakon picisan yang disewa hanya untuk mengerjainya, aktor-aktor sewaan sialan yang dibayar untuk berperan menjadi dokter handal. Memberikannya kursi VIP atas opera murahan, adegan ketika para dokter dan suster palsu ini menyatakan bahwa kekasihnya, _Tobio-nya_ , memutuskan untuk melanglang buana ke alam yang tidak bisa dikejarnya.

> Kei, beliin _wallpaper_ laut dong buat kamar kita, aku pengen pas pulang nanti disambut laut.

Mata Tsukishima memanas. Alam sadarnya berkelana ke memori terakhirnya akan Kageyama. Tidak, Tobio-nya belum boleh pergi. Tobio-nya harus tertawa bahagia, seraya melihat _wallpaper_ laut yang sudah dipasang rapi di kamarnya. Tidak hanya itu, Tsukishima bahkan sudah membeli rumah di tepi pantai, guna melihat semburat bahagia menghiasi wajah cantik milik kekasihnya.

Tuhan, tolong jangan renggut kekasihnya dulu. Berikan Tsukishima waktu untuk melihat senyum manis dan rona merah yang selalu terpatri di wajah kekasihnya, sekali saja. Birkan Tsukishima menatap mata Kageyama yang selama ini selalu menatapnya hangat, binar rasa takjub tak pernah absen dari manik biru tersebut.

Biarkan Kageyama memenuhi janjinya pada Tsukishima. Janji untuk _tinggal._

> Bi, aku gak tau aku harus gimana kalo kamu gak ada, siapa yang bisa jadi sandaran aku, Bi? Kamu gak mau kan pacarmu ini nanti jadi tolol? Sembuh ya Bi?
> 
> Jijik Kei, haha. Iya, aku janji

“Tsukki, _are you okay?_ ” suara lembut milik Yamaguchi menyapa indera pendengarannya. Tsukishima tersenyum mirng, menolak untuk menjawab. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tsukishima baru kehilangan kekasihnya. Apa makhluk-makhluk sialan ini benar-benar tidak berotak sampai tega menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya, ketika mereka tau betul bahwa Tsukishima tidak baik-baik saja?

Tsukishima tidak akan baik-baik saja. Saat ini, ia merasa seakan fondasinya runtuh, membiarkannya jatuh terjerembab ke palung penuh pilu yang berisikan memori Kageyama. Semuanya tidak akan kembali normal, tidak akan sama, ketika satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat seorang Tsukishima Kei berdiri tegak penuh kebanggaan atas dirinya sendiri memutuskan untuk _pergi._

Bagaimana bisa, Tsukishima Kei baik-baik saja, ketika alasannya untuk hidup direnggut darinya secara paksa?

“Hey, Tsukki, ikhlasin ya? _He's better now,_ di surga sana gamungkin kan Yama masih sakit? Dia pasti sedih liat lo kayak gini,” lirih Yamaguchi, berusaha menenangkannya.

Detik itu juga, Tsukishima tergelak. Semua rasa sakit yang ditanamnya dalam hati seakan terlontar, berebut ingin keluar dari kerangkengnya.

Haha. _Kageyama did get better._

_Just not in the way that Tsukishima desperately and selfishly wished for._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a repost of my work that I posted in [twitter](https://twitter.com/koogeyamaa/status/1323990582662897667?s=20) a few weeks ago! Enjoy!


End file.
